candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Delicious Dynasty
- | characters = Claude | champion = Supreme Simian | new = in | released = | difficulty = | previous = Dessert Desert | previous2 = Dessert-Desert.png | next = Precious Pond | next2 = Precious-Pond.png }} Story Tiffi is celebrating Chinese New Year with Claude, who costumed as The Monkey King. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, but UFO appears in single-layered sugar chests for the first time in level 1476. Levels Delicious Dynasty is a hard episode on web and very hard on mobile. It contains one somewhat hard level: , two hard levels: and , three very hard levels: , , and (1477 is also very hard, but only on mobile), and one extremely hard level: . is another extremely hard level only on mobile. As a result, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Dessert Desert. | mostfun = Level 1476 }} | medium = | somewhat hard = 1 | hard = 2 | very hard = | extremely hard = | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP100 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1476 Reality Redesigned Before.png|Level 1476 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1476 Level 1476 Reality Redesigned After.png|Level 1476 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1476 Level 1477 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1477 - |link=Level 1477 Level 1478 Reality.png|Level 1478 - |link=Level 1478 Level 1479 Reality.png|Level 1479 - |link=Level 1479 Level 1480 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1480 - |link=Level 1480 Level 1481 Reality.png|Level 1481 - |link=Level 1481 Level 1482 Reality before.png|Level 1482 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1482 Level 1482 Reality after.png|Level 1482 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1482 Level 1483 Reality.png|Level 1483 - |link=Level 1483 Level 1484 Reality.png|Level 1484 - |link=Level 1484 Level 1485 Reality.png|Level 1485 - |link=Level 1485 Level 1486 Reality before.png|Level 1486 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 1486 Level 1486 Reality after.png|Level 1486 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 1486 Level 1487 Reality.png|Level 1487 - |link=Level 1487 Level 1488 Reality V2.png|Level 1488 - |link=Level 1488 Level 1489 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1489 - |link=Level 1489 Level 1490 Reality.png|Level 1490 - |link=Level 1490 |-| Champion title= Supreme Simian.png|Champion title|link=Supreme Simian Episode 100 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 100 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Deliciousdynasty.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= Ep100releasedpic.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the 100th episode in Reality. The first level of this episode starts out with green candies arranged in number "100" (compared to the "M" in level 1000). *This episode seems to be based on a Chinese novel, Journey to the West (西游记). *This episode was based on the appropriate year of the zodiac; The "Year of the MONKEY" because of the character. **The mobile version was released (2016.02.03) a few days before the New Year's Day of Chinese lunar calendar (2016.02.08). *The character of this episode is often confused with the character Claude, a mime monkey that entertained Tiffi in the episode Bonbon Bistro. *Officially, the episode's character is named The Monkey King (also known as Sūn Wùkōng (孙悟空)), a main character from Journey to the West. *In version 1.87 update (PC), few hours before the episode release, the lollipop hammer can now be used to damage or destroy popcorn blockers. **Also this time, shuffle booster was removed and replaced by extra moves. *This episode shares its first word with Delicious Drifts. *This episode contains the 300th candy order level, which is level 1483. *This episode is the third episode in a row where both words in the episode name starts with letter D. There are also a few similarities between the last three episodes. All three episodes have three level types, at least one order level which requires blockers and all three end with a candy order level. *This is one of the few episodes to only have two ingredient levels. *This is one of the few episodes to contain a triplet of hexagon levels (1487 - 1489). **However, after an update, 1487 is no longer a hexagon level, despite having no change. *Similar to Hoax Hollow, the background of mobile version does not have any character. *It is anticipated that this episode is the first episode where lucky candies appear outside of candy order levels. However, at the time it was released, this turned out to be false. Category:World Twenty-Four Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Milestones Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes